Santa Fe Dreamin'
by Splashykins
Summary: Jack Kelly: Seen as the great newsie leader. How did he become so?...Why did he take upon himself the burden?
1. Beginning

Santa Fe Dreamin'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Disney does.  
  
Jack Kelly got home early from selling the papes that day. He took off his black cowboy hat, and hung it on a peg near his bed. He ran his fingers through his brown hair, and flopped his body onto the bed. He sighed, and let his brown eyes wander for a moment before setting them directly above him, on the ceiling. He heard the door open, but didn't show any sign of having heard it open. A few floorboards creaked, before a voice called,  
  
"Hey, Jack. Whatcha thinkin' bout?"  
  
Jack now had no choice to look at the intruder. Standing there was the short Italian, smoking a stogie and looking thoughtfully at him.  
  
Race was someone to be trusted, and Jack felt the urge to get this off his chest. With a surge of confidence, he began to talk to Race.  
  
"Race, ya know how me sistah jist came back?"  
  
"Yeah," Race laughed, " An you didn't even recognize her!"  
  
Jack forced a weak smile, " Dere's something I've been wantin to tell her, but if I tell her, den she'll git mad at me."  
  
Race suddenly became concerned, and dragged a chair over to Jack's bunk, " Is everythin alright Jack? Is dere something I should know?"  
  
Jack smiled, and comforted his worried friend, " Naw. It's jist some things of me past. I'd like ta tell her, but dey ain't to pleasant."  
  
"Tell me Jack. I'se got time, and da uddahs are still at Tibby's"  
  
Jack looked up, and back at Race, and began to spin his tale.  
  
  
  
What do you think so far? Review!!! 


	2. We Are Family

Santa Fe Dreamin  
  
Thanks to: Calliope, Snooza, Stress, and Chats.you are the best!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns whatever they made up.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~* A tall man was holding a small boy in his arms. They were sitting, on a small trunk, in a tiny room. Screams and groans were heard from the next room, and the small boy whimpered in his fathers arms.  
  
"Shh." the father coaxed, "It's all right, Francis."  
  
He took the child and placed him so that Francis's face was in his chest, and wrapped the blanket tighter around the child. The cries quickened, and then stopped. A moment later a loud wail was heard across the room. The father stood up, and Francis tumbled to the floor. Joining the cries of the person in the next room was Francis'.  
  
A short man in black coat and top hat had walked out with a small red- purple bundle in his arms. Francis, forgetting his hurt with the wonderment of this new thing, toddled over to where his father was. He grabbed his leg, and softly murmured, "Daddy."  
  
His fathers eyes were twinkling, and a huge grin was plastered across his face. He bent down and picked Francis up, and held him up to this new thing.  
  
This thing opened it's eyes, and smiled at him. He smiled back and tried to touch the little thing, but his father held his hand back.  
  
"Ah, son, wait a little while before you touch the small thing. You don't want to dirty her now, do you?"  
  
Although Francis was only a year and a half, he understood the words of his father and nodded solemnly.  
  
"Good." His father said, and dragged him to the other room, where the beautiful mother sat drenched in sweat and tired.  
  
She took Francis from his father and beckoned the doctor. He came in, carrying the bundle in his arms.  
  
"What'll we name her, James?" she directed to the father.  
  
He looked at the bundle, and said Jane.  
  
The mothers nose crinkled and she sighed.  
  
"Oh, Mary, Jane's the name of my grandmother, and it's a perfectly lovely one too."  
  
Mary agreed, knowing that this argument was one that she wouldn't win. Like the other child, James had given the name, and again, she disliked it greatly.  
  
Francis Sullivan? What kind of name was that? She would have rather called the child Jack Kelly, the name of her favorite hero, in a book she had ever since she was a little girl, and this small girl, she would have rather named Charlotte Cowan, the name of his wild-west sidekick. No, Francis and Jane were the names James had chosen. Prim and proper English names, nothing to do with the thrill and excitement living out west had once given her. Santa Fe, her home, the place that she would return to.one day.  
  
"Momma?" Francis called, worried about his mother's faraway look.  
  
She smiled, "Francis, meet your sister Jane."  
  
Francis had already made acquaintance with Jane, so he never said anything, but begged his mother to read the book next to her bed.  
  
She handed Jane to James, and opened up the crinkled pages of this old book.  
  
"The sun shone bigger and brighter in Santa Fe, and Jack Kelly and his sidekick Charlotte..."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One. Do you like? Please review!!! 


	3. Mommy Mush

Disclaimer: Disney is very powerful. I'm not going to claim what's there's.  
  
SO's: ~Snooza: Here's more! I like cliff-hangers*laughs evilly* ~Floaty: Here's the next chappy! ~Dragonfly: You are the best! Thanks for reviewing! ~Spat: Glad ya like it! ~Calliope: Thanks, and it's comin! ~Annie: I'm glad ~Rae Kelly: Glad you love it! ~Soaker: Don't wait longer! Glad you like! ~Stress: The only one that always reviews! Very glad that you like it! ~Coneflower: Thanks (I think). ~Chats: Don't be in withdrawal! Glad its great! ~Nightingale: Thanks! ~Timber: You didn't review, but you rock anyway!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So, wats bad bout dat?" Race questioned.  
  
Jack sighed and looked at him, " I'se jist getting started. Da bad part ain't now."  
  
Race rolled his eyes, "Well, will ya git ta da chase den?"  
  
"Da story takes a while. If ya don wanna hear it, den leave, but ya gotta hear all da lil details."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stay away from there Francis." The man shouted as Francis tried to walk to the door of his parent's room.  
  
"Mommy!" he exclaimed, pointing at the door, and whimpering.  
  
His father picked him up from underneath his arms and pulled him away, all the while grumbling, " How would the 3 year old understand? He's too little."  
  
He put him on the table, and told him to watch his little sister who was playing with the mush in front of her.  
  
"Mush!" she cried, and giggled as only a year and a half year old can.  
  
"Janie, eat it, or I will!" Francis played, and Jane giggled at him.  
  
"Frankie eat, Frankie eat!" she chanted.  
  
James walked away and into the room of his wife. His hair was damp, and here eyes were lifeless.  
  
"James. Get. The. Children." Were her directions to him.  
  
"Fine," he growled, jealous that she would rather see the little brats than him.  
  
He stormed into the room, and snatched Jane from her high chair, and lightly kicked Francis and told him to get to his room.  
  
He threw Jane on the bed, where she looked up at him with confusion in her wide eyes. Francis stumbled in, also looking confusedly at his parents.  
  
"I need to talk to them alone."  
  
James fumed as he ran out, throwing and kicking things around the house.  
  
Mary crinkled her nose at the sound of glass breaking, but soon looked at the children staring at her from the bed.  
  
"Children, my Jack, and Charlotte. Your mother shall no longer be on this dear Earth, and well."  
  
She directed her statement at Francis, " Jack, I want you to take good care of yourself and Charlotte. She's all you have in the world. Hold her close, and cherish her."  
  
She turned back to Jane, " Stay with him my little Charlotte. He's the one that will help you. He will lead you down the right path."  
  
She closed her eyes, but abruptly opened them.  
  
"Jack, get the book, Santa Fe: The Wild West. Take it, and use it to remember me."  
  
He ran over and got the book, and brought it to her. "Mommy, read."  
  
"No, dear, you will read it soon enough."  
  
She bent forward and kissed their foreheads, and told them to skedaddle, and bring in James.  
  
They went into the lonely hall, and told Daddy that Mommy wanted to talk to him. It was silence for a few minutes, and then a loud scream.  
  
James ran out with tears streaming down his face. He told Francis to get their stuff, and bring it here. Francis hurried his little legs, but only brought about half the items that he and Jane owned.  
  
His dad threw them in a small bad, and grabbed their hands and ran toward the door. Jane struggled to keep up, but right before the door she sat down and cried, "Mush! Mommy! Mush! Mommy!"  
  
James turned around, livid, and started to yell, "NO MUSH! NO MOMMY! LET'S GO!"  
  
Francis toddled to Jane and whispered in her ear, " Come on, Charlie. Maybe we're goin ta Santa Fe ta be real cowboys. Let's go."  
  
She hiccupped, "Cowboy! Santa Fe!"  
  
She stood up, and followed Francis. The two looked behind them, at the shab place they called home, before Dad picked them up, and took them away. 


	4. Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: Blah, I don't own anyone except the people that I own  
  
SO's: None, because I lost the list of people*hugs everyone* Sorry!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" Sorry ta hear dat, Cowboy," Race comforted, " I know wat its like ta have yer mudda die."  
  
"Yeah, I'se sorry too, because if she was alive, I'd be in Santa Fe," He snarled at Race.  
  
Race shrunk a little, " Sorry, Jack, didn't mean ta."  
  
Jack smiled, " It's alright. Jist what me dad did gits me a lil upset."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ "Whatcha doin' Dad?" the now 6 year old Francis asked.  
  
"None of yer Goddamned business, ya lil chump. Git along. Go find yer sister. Tell her its time ta eat."  
  
Francis pushed his too-long brown hair out of his eyes, and called for his sister, " Charlotte! Time ta come in an eat dinna!"  
  
The girl ran out of an alley. Her curly dark blond hair was streaming behind her, and she giggled. Never had she reminded him more of a fairy than now, " Only if you ken catch me, Jack!"  
  
Jack, or Francis took another look at the shack he called home before sprinting towards the place where his sister stood. She shrieked when she spied him and took off. Eventually, he caught her and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Now, will ya come home? I'se getting hungry."  
  
She dragged her little body up.  
  
"Alright, she sighed, taking Francis' hand and leading him home.  
  
When they got there, however, there father was inside, sitting at a table, his head in his hands and his eyes bloodshot.  
  
"Daddy," Jane called.  
  
He lifted his head up, and walked towards her. He picked her up, and hit her acroos the face.  
  
Francis felt his anger boil and his face reddened.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he shouted, running across the room, and attacking his legs.  
  
His father picked him up and threw him across the room, landing next to the wall. Jane screamed, as did Francis, but their father continued to hurt them. Jane was hunched in a corner, barely breathing, when finally, a loud knock on the door was heard.  
  
James ran into the back room, when the door burst open. Three uniformed men stepped inside. One stooped down to look at Francis, who, although hurt, was still chattering away to them.  
  
The other two attempted to track down their father, but didn't succeed. The one tried to pick up Francis, but he yelled, " Charlotte!"  
  
A cry was heard from her corner, and the other police turned to get her. She was pale and bruised, and he had to carefully lift her up.  
  
"Where ya takin us?" Francis asked the policeman that held him.  
  
"Prolly ta da Refuge." He shrugged.  
  
Francis squirmed until the officer dropped him. He ran and got the book, the one his mother had, before running back to the police.  
  
Together they went outside, but the police left them on a corner.  
  
"Heah, kid, dis is where we're gonna leave ya. Wait heah while we git ourselves a pint, wontcha?"  
  
Francis nodded, but when they were out of sight, he defiantly grabbed Charlotte's hand, and led her out of Manhattan.  
  
"Wheah we goin?" she asked him.  
  
"Away from heah. Let's go tra Santa Fe, and we'll be real cowboys den."  
  
She smiled brightly, " As long as its jist us, Jack." 


	5. Snyder

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Disney does. Nor, do I want to *wink*  
  
So's:  
  
Stress, Yasashii Tsubasa, and Rhapsody. I know there are more of you, but I lost my list. I love you all! A Special SO to Timber, who helped me out while I was writing this!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well, dats interestin'" Race commented.  
  
A small knock was heard at the door, and both Race and Jack turned around to see Kild Blink. He pushed his blond hair out of his eye, and walked in.  
  
"Hey, da guys wanted ta know wheah youse was."  
  
"We'se git hearin Jack's story." Race informed him.  
  
"I wanna hear da rest." Blink pulled up a chair and sat.  
  
"Alright," Jack sighed, licking his lips. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aww come on Charlie, we'se almost dere!" the small Jack moaned, dragging his sister through the dark streets of New York.  
  
"I'm tired." She stated, and dug her heels into a crack in the sidewalk.  
  
Jack gave up, and let Charlotte slump to the floor.  
  
"Jist a few minutes, k? Dere's da bridge. Once we get ovah dat, den we'se free."  
  
He held out his hand, and his little sister took it. She lifted her tired feet one by one, and eventually, they got to the bridge.  
  
"No more. I'm tired." Charlotte whined.  
  
Jack let his childish anger get to him.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave den. You'se ken jist stay here."  
  
"Fine. I don't like you anyway." She yelled at the top of her juvenile lungs to his back.  
  
Jack quickly walked across the bridge, and Charlotte turned around and walked thw other way.  
  
"Me no like Jack. He mean. I wanna go home to my daddy." She muttered walking along the sidewalk.  
  
Standing behind a garbage can, a small outcast sat watching the whole ordeal. He chuckled to himself, and toyed with the slingshot hanging out of his pocket.  
  
Charlotte bumped into a man, who in turn picked her up.  
  
"Put me down!" she begged, but the man, but her gripped her tighter.  
  
The boy spied what happened and took off running.  
  
Jack heard something behind him and turned around. A small boy was running towards him.  
  
"Your sista! She's been taken! Go help her!" the boy shouted at him.  
  
"I don care." Jack stuck up his nose, and turned away.  
  
The boy grabbed his arm and spun him around. Jack looked shocked at this action. The boy stuck his face up close to Jack's.  
  
"I don care what lil fight ya had, dat's yer sista!"  
  
Jack let the words sink in before talking to the kid.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Follow me," the boy stated, and took off running. Jack obeyed, and followed the kid through various alleys, and streets. Finally, they both stopped before a tall brick building.  
  
"Wheah are we?" Jack asked the boy, " An who are you?"  
  
"Dis is Snyda's Place, and I'se Spot Conlon."  
  
Jack stuck out his hand, " I'se Jack Kelly."  
  
Spot spit in his and held it out. Jack looked disgusted, but pulled his back and did the same.  
  
"Alright, if I'se right, den Snyda'll be comin through heah soon."  
  
They patiently waited until they saw Snyder's carriage with Charlotte up front sitting next to him. She was jabbering things to him.  
  
"Me bruddahs name is Francis Sullivan. H'es a cowboy, like me." She giggled.  
  
"I'm sure he is," Snyder grinned.  
  
Spot motioned for Jack to keep quiet, and he ran out.  
  
"Hey Snyda, ya miss me?"  
  
"Moore!" Snyder yelled, and stopped the horses.  
  
He jumped off and ran. While they were away, Jack ran to his sister.  
  
"Come on, Charlie." He begged.  
  
"Jack!" she squealed, " Guess what? They have sauerkraut here!"  
  
"Please Charlie, come with me."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
At that moment, Snyder came back, and saw Jack.  
  
"Get away you street rat!"  
  
Jack grabbed Charlotte and attempted to run. Spot came out and again distracted Snyder.  
  
"Get!" he yelled at the fleeing kids.  
  
Jack and Charlotte ran back to the bridge and sat behind the crates where Spot first sat.  
  
They soon spied him coming.  
  
"Go to Brooklyn" he directed, going in the other direction.  
  
  
  
Do you like? Please review!!!! 


	6. Brooklyn Newsies Lodging House

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Except Charlotte, and anyone else I make up.  
  
So's  
  
Kaylee, plainjane, and Dragonfly- thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Go to Brooklyn," Jack murmured, and looked at Charlotte. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow.  
  
He sighed, and lifted her up, carrying her across the great bridge that loomed before them. More than once did he have to stop, and heaved her tiny body higher.  
  
He finally reached the end of the bridge, and looked around him. Brooklyn was obviously different from Manhattan, and Jack was intimidated. He took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and took the final step off the bridge, expected to feel some sort of change.  
  
A hand shook him. Jack quickly opened his eyes, and looked into the stone cold face of Spot Conlon.  
  
"Don't ever do that!" Jack yelled at the small boy.  
  
Charlotte woke up immediately, and punched Jack.  
  
"Don't wake me up," she demanded.  
  
Spot glared at Jack, and spoke to him in a threatening voice, " I jist saved yer ass. I'm givin ya a place ta stay an everythin'."  
  
Spot pushed his face closer to Jacks, so their noses were almost touching. " And nevah yell at me eva agin."  
  
"I'll yell at you if I want to."  
  
Spot's eyes glazed over with fury, and he threw Jack down. Jack immediately stood up and ran to Spot.  
  
Charlotte, sensing trouble, grabbed her brother as he whisked past her. The shock pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Whadya do that for?" he asked her.  
  
She folded her small arms and shook her blond curls(A/N: They're blond when she's a child, and light brown when she gets older.) and her honey eyes glared.  
  
"No fightin!"  
  
Spot smirked at Jack, then at Charlotte and his face softened.  
  
"How owld are ya?" he asked her.  
  
"Near five." She answered.  
  
He then jutted his chin towards Jack, " And you?"  
  
"Six"  
  
"Yeah, me too (A/N: Yeah, this is annoying. I like the idea of Spot being the same age as Jack.)" Spot answered.  
  
He spit on his hand and shook it. Jack did the same, and so did Charlotte. Both Spot and Jack laughed when she sat there with her chubby arm extended, with a glob of spit in her hand, tapping her foot, waiting for one of the two to shake with her.  
  
Spot finally did, and Charlotte smiled and blushed. Spot roughly pushed her, but then gently took her hand.  
  
"Come on, I'se got a place for youse ta stay."  
  
They followed him for a couple of blocks until they reached a building with a large sign on it.  
  
"Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House"  
  
Spot pushed open the door and welcomed Jack and Charlotte inside.  
  
A tall boy at the desk looked up.  
  
"'Eh, Conlon. Wheah were ya?"  
  
"Out." He quickly answered, and he turned to Charlotte and Jack. " Sign yer names in if ya wanna stay."  
  
Jack quickly looked around. It was warm, and the place large. There was a sitting room where most of the boys were, and stairs that led up.  
  
"Alright." Jack went to the desk and awkwardly took the pen.  
  
"Hey! Conlon! What did I say bout now tawkin ta me before ya invite people heah!"  
  
Spot whirled around, " Listen, Chestnut. We'se family. I though you'd undastand if I let some people stay here."  
  
Chestnut glared at him, " I thought I told ya not to say dat."  
  
"What dat wese bruddahs?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I ain't gonna deny it." Spot glared back at Chestnut with the same blue eyes.  
  
"Whateva." Chestnut answered and turned to the two little kids.  
  
Jack had already signed his name into the book. Jack Kelly. He stared to write Charlotte's name.  
  
"Do ya want it written Charlotte Sullivan or Cowan?"  
  
"Sullivan," she promptly answered.  
  
Chestnut watched as Jack scrawled Charlotte Sullivan into the book.  
  
"Hello!" Charlotte said, noticing Chestnut looking at Jack.  
  
"Well, hello. And who are you?" he replied.  
  
"I'm Charlotte. And your Chestnut. I like chestnuts. Are you going to take care of me?"  
  
"Well, as long as you become a newsie, then wese family." Chestnut was beginning to like this little girl.  
  
"Well, I'se tired. Goodnight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So dats how ya met, Spot" Blink stated.  
  
"Well, duh!" Race answered.  
  
"Chill boys." Jack demanded.  
  
"I nevah knew Spot had an oldah bruddah." Race said.  
  
Jacks eyes got cold and he glanced at them, " Nevah evah, bring it up!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like it? Please review!!!! 


	7. First Day O' Sellin

Disclaimer: Must I say it?  
  
Shout Outs: Snooza, Calliope, Fearless, and Dragonfly  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jack arose early, before any of the other boys in the Lodging House. He shivered as his bare back was exposed to the frigid air of May. He reached in the drawer to the right of his bed and took out a white button down shirt.  
  
Before slipping it over his head, he glanced over at the bed next to him. Chestnut stared up at him from the covers.  
  
"Ya cold, kid?"  
  
"Just a lil, Chestnut." Chestnut smiled and sat up.  
  
"Let's git dere before da rest a dese chumps."  
  
Jack was relieved that Chestnut accepted him. He put the shirt on and stood up. He saw Chestnut go into the washroom, and Jack followed.  
  
There, Jack followed Chestnut in order: bathroom, sink, soap, shaving cream, toothbrush, washcloth, out.  
  
They walked side by side out the door, and into the Brooklyn streets. The fishmongers were coming in through the harbor, and preparing to sell their goods. Women and men alike were awake and full of energy, talking and laughing in the streets.  
  
"Different from Manhattan" Jack thought.  
  
He struggled to keep up with Chestnuts large steps. A few blocks of jogging, they finally reached the Distribution Apparatus.  
  
Chestnut rapidly climbed the steps and rapped on the wooden cover over the window. " Driscoll"  
  
An old man opened it up and grinned, "Chesty, my boy! My! You're here awfully early."  
  
"Well, Driscoll, I got a new friend to teach."  
  
Jack's ears burned. Was he really Chestnut's friend?  
  
"75 for me, and 20 for my little man."  
  
"Alright, Chesty"  
  
Two young boys sneered at Jack from the windows, and spit on his papers before handing them to him. Chestnut saw, and thrust out his chest.  
  
" Oscar! Morris! I would tink dat youse knew betta den ta mess wit me new newsie."  
  
"Oh yes, Chestnut," they said, with reddened faces.  
  
Chestnut smiled down at Jack as he wiped the spittle off with his sleeve, and then handed it to him.  
  
As they walked out of the DO, the other boys came dancing down the street.  
  
"Hey Chestnut, wheah were youse?" a tall boy asked.  
  
"Nothin, Blue, jist taking me newest newsie out."  
  
With that, he gripped Jack's shoulder and led him out.  
  
He never felt prouder in his entire little life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dat was me best day a sellin too," Jack added.  
  
"I bet!" Blink added.  
  
"What happned wit Char dat day?" Race asked.  
  
"She spent da whole day wit Spot. I tink he fancied her, even den."  
  
"Dey was 6 an 4, Jacky!" Race exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
  
Sorry so short.no time..please review..  
  
~Splash~ 


	8. Unsuspected

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill.  
  
So's: Kill me okay? I lost my list again. But those who did review( you know who you are!) cream-covered newsies for alla you.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
That was the best day of selling in his entire life. Even as an older teen, he had never experienced the joy that that one-day had given him. Just to stand by Chestnut's side, and feel his grip on his shoulder when he shouted out an improved headline was the world to him.  
  
It was two years later that his tragedy struck. Jack was only eight, his sister six. It happened after they came home, Spot suddenly wearing a key around his neck.  
  
"Charlotte gave it ta me." He answered when all the older boys laughed at the silly ornament dangling from his neck.  
  
It happened after the Brooklyn boys went swimming, and Blue threw Charlotte off the docks, and expected the boys to catch her. None of them did, and a moment later, she bobbed to the surface, with an uncanny ability to swim. Chestnut gave her the nickname Splash after that.  
  
It was even after Jack got the nickname Cowboy. Chestnut, however, did not give him this nickname, Pretzyl did. He came down the stairs, singing in a voice about Santa Fe, and wearing a cowboy hat he found in a gutter.  
  
It happened on Jack's exact 2nd anniversary living at the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House.  
  
Prayer ran into the room out of breath. Most of the boys were paling poker, and Whiskey was teaching Jack how to play.  
  
"Harlem's attackin!" he breathlessly informed everybody.  
  
Most of the boys ran out. Blue, Spades, Spyder, Pretzyl, Prayer, Marbles, and Eyes, along with many others quickly whisked by them. Whiskey stayed behind long enough to inform the younger ones, mainly being Cowboy, Spot, and Splash, to stay inside, and not let anyone in.  
  
Chestnut had gone out earlier that day to meet a girl he met selling. Her name was Rose, and she lived only a few blocks away. That was were the boys were heading first before they went to fight.  
  
Jack, Spot, and Charlie huddled around Cream Puff and Banana. They tried to play poker, but gave that up with worry. Instead, they sat around a fire, talking about things that little children talk about.  
  
Fingers rapped on the door, and Jack jumped up.  
  
"I'se got it!"  
  
"Don't open it cept if it's a Brooklyn newsie, or Ill soak ya!" Spot threatened.  
  
Jack peered out the window next to the door, and saw Prayer with something slung over his shoulder. His lip was cut, and his eye, bruised.  
  
"It's Prayer!" he exclaimed, hopping away from the window and opening the door. He shuffled in, and threw the figure on the couch. Jack ran up, along with the others and peered into the face of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack's eyes watered and he reached for his handkerchief.  
  
"Aww.it'a awl righ Jacky-boy" Race comforted, but to no avail. Jack just began to cry.  
  
Blink tried to help, "Let's leave it alone Jack. It's a hard subject"  
  
Jack looked up, and hugged his best friends.  
  
It's short, but it's also a cliffhanger, and I promise, it's not who you think it is. Review!  
  
~Splash~ 


	9. The Kid

Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
Shout Outs: Spikes, Snooza, Pretzel and Kaylee  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They peered into the face a tall blond kid. He sputtered a bit, before coughing up blood.  
  
"Relax," Prayer coaxed, "Sleep."  
  
The boy fought to keep his eyes open, and took a deep breath. "Chestnut."  
  
Jack became oddly interested in what this kid had to say, "What about 'em?"  
  
"Dey got 'em, kid. Killed 'em fasta den youse could say How'd ya do."  
  
Jack turned to Spot, who'd gone white. Prayer turned to the kid, and told him to stop scaring them.  
  
"I ain't scarin 'em Prayer.it's true. Dat was ma sista he was datin. And ya wanna know what else? She was fuckin' killed too." The kid had turned red, and sat glaring at Spot. "Youse his lil brudda, right?"  
  
Spot sat staring at the kid, not answering. My brother, dead. Damn him. I coulda been dere, coulda helped. An he didn't want anyone ta know we was related. Because I had a different fadda.  
  
Jack saw that Spot couldn't answer and took it upon himself to do so, "Yea, dat's him"  
  
"You oughtta be ashamed of yerself kid, very ashamed."  
  
Spot took a deep breath and tried to relax. Anger pulsated through his body and he broke. He jumped upon this kid, and started to punch him, bloodying up his already bloody face.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted, as the boy struggled beneath him.  
  
A few more little punched was all this kid could handle. Blood spurted from all openings in his face, and he could barely breath.  
  
Jack stared at Spot, the amazing power that this little kid beheld. Prayer stared, too, shocked that this little 8 year old could harm anybody.  
  
Spot ran away, trailed by Jack, to the bunkroom. Charlie stood open-mouthed at the kid and Prayer.  
  
"Dat wan't a good ting ta do, was it Prayer?" she innocently asked.  
  
Prayer smiled down at her, "No, Char, it wasn't. But let me tell ya one thin, dat kid has got power. I gotta feelin bout him, he's gonna be great."  
  
Charlotte did nothing except nod her blond curls at him.  
  
The boys soon returned to the Lodging House, many bruised and broken. All confirmed the truth that Chestnut was killed. The leader of Harlem, Wizard, has taken it upon himself to slice his throat. All that could be recovered was a note to Spot.  
  
Blue took it up to where Spot and Jack sat.  
  
"I killed 'em, Blue" Blue looked at Spot, "I killed em."  
  
"Eh, don't worry bout em Spot.he was a spy from Harlem anyways. If you didn't kill em, den I woulda." Blue smiled, "Alls well dat ends well, eh?"  
  
"Meh brudda is dead..how well is dat?"  
  
Blue weakly grinned, "Here, we found did on Chestnut."  
  
Spot opened the letter. It read:  
  
"I'm asumin that if yew got this, than we won. Obviusly, I'm ded. Spot, yew need to do a few things for me. Ferst, apoint Blue as leder. Yew will be leder wen yew are 15. Second, tell Rose's family that I'm sorry she's ded. Take care of Jack, Spot, that kid has a good hart. Lastly, Spot, I luv yew, even if we have diff'rent fathers. Remember me, Spot. And never, ever let anyone close to yew be in danger, Spot. Be there. Be strong, be powerful.yew are destined to be the best leader of Brooklyn.I no this Spot, I no. Oh, Charlotte, she's also a good kid.make sure that yew take good care of her, yew hear?  
  
Spot let a small tear fall from his eye, before he read the last bit  
  
Luv, Chestnut  
  
PS. I want yew to be the best.do what I wasn't able to.  
  
Blue waited until he was done before he told Spot that he wrote it while he was in the custody of Harlem.  
  
"He loved ya, Spot."  
  
"And I loved him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack sighed, "It was den dat he became da was dat he is now.it's tough losin a brudda, ya know."  
  
Review!!!! 


	10. Kicked outta Brooklyn

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Disney made up.  
  
SO'S- Mouth, Gip, Rhapsody, Calliope, Kaylee, and Spikes.  
  
Chapter 9 (a/n: this chapter curses a lot.)  
  
"Ey, Blue, wheah's Spot?" a 10 year old Jack looked up at the tall newsie, "I hasn't seen im in an hour."  
  
Blue barely looked up from his writing. "Didja look by the docks? He's prolly dere, but I'se a lil busy right now, Cowboy, kay?"  
  
"Don't seem so busy when Lonnie's round, do ya?" Jack muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Blue looked up from his papers, anger glaring from his blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing." He quickly covered up.  
  
"Tell me what it is squirt, before I squash you like a bug."  
  
Jack's nostril flared.Squirt. "I'll tell ya what I said. I said dat a Quarta of Brooklyn has been overtaken by Queens. Youse too busy on dates with day goil ta notice when youse got spies and leada's takin ova ya own territory. Chestnut's prolly rollin ova in his grave right now, because youse is too dumb to get ya mind offa do goil and control a territory which was once da greatest in New York. Look at us now, we'se a joke.a goddamn mothafuckin joke!!!!"  
  
Jack screamed the last part at Blue who was livid. "Git outta my Lodgin House, you ungrateful son of a bitch."  
  
"Yea, so what if my fadda wasn't da best guy.I'm sure yours was soo much better."  
  
With that, Jack ran upstairs to get his stuff. He threw it all into his spare shirt and stomped outside, loudly slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Didn't sound to good, Jacky-boy" a voice stated.  
  
"Well, Spot, I only told im the truth. Even youse know dat." Jack answered without looking back.  
  
"Wheah ya gonna go?"  
  
"Manhattan. Deys got Bets as dere leada. Almost as good as Chestut."  
  
At the mention of his brother's name, Spot's eyes clouded. "What bout Charlie?"  
  
"I dunno wat I'm gonna do wit her. It ain't ev'ryday dat youse git kicked outta a Lodgin House."  
  
"Want me ta watch her while you make shore dat she can stay in Hattan?"  
  
Jack somberly nodded, "Yea, I'd like that."  
  
"Guess I'll see ya round, Cowboy."  
  
"Guess so, Spot."  
  
They both spit-shook before Jack started to walk towards Manhattan. It took him nearly all day, fighting to pass the vendors and merchants along the roads. At twilight, he crossed the bridge connecting the two boroughs.  
  
He had to walk a few blocks before he encountered two teenagers talking among themselves.  
  
"Ya know, if Bet's eva decides to finally take some action."the taller one spoke.  
  
"He ain't gonna take action, ya know he's friends wit Blue."  
  
"Well, Blue's definitely letting Brooklyn go. Can't wait til Chestnut's lil brother takes ova. Dat kids a handful.."  
  
"Ahem."Jack coughed from the shadows.  
  
"Who's dere?" The shorter one asked.  
  
"Ken youse tell me wheah the Manhattan Lodgin House is?"he feebly asked.  
  
The taller one laughed, "Dat's a Brooklyn accent if I eva hoid one.see, I told ya alla his boys are gonna come ova heah."  
  
"Quiet!" the shorter one warned. "Yea, why?"  
  
"Cuz I got kicked outta Brooklyn." Jack answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blink laughed, "Ya got kicked outta Brooklyn!!"  
  
"Is dat da only reason ya came ta Manhattan?" Mush asked.  
  
"Yea," Jack answered.  
  
"Oh," he answered hurt,  
  
"But I stayed because a you guys." 


End file.
